Dark Follower
The Dark Follower is a Pureblood Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is one of the bosses at Beast's Castle. Like the Darkside, it can summon Shadows, but like the Dark Follower, they are purple, not the usual black. Design A Dark Follower is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with dark purple skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are rather long, and is has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless’s chest. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, dark purple tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. The Dark Follower's name is a clear reference to its dark color and its ability to attack using darkness. The latter part of its name could be a reference to the fact that it appears after a battle with other Heartless. "Follower" could also be a reference to the purple Shadow "followers" the Heartless summons. Strategy While the Dark Follower shares the same appearance and abilities as the Darkside. At the start of the battle, immediately Lock-On to either one of its hands. Do not hesitate to attack, but be mindful of its own moveset. An attack it can use causes its fist to sink into a pool of darkness, calling Shadows to emerge. Although the smaller enemies will attack with their claws, dealing minor damage, ignore them and keep your focus on the Dark Follower, attacking its head, while still in reach, to deal major damage. The Shadows remain after the attack is finished, and they will drop much-needed HP Balls upon defeat. It is recommended that you leave Xaldin to the Shadows while you continue to damage the Boss. Once the Shadows are destroyed, Xaldin will aid you. The second attack the Dark Follower can perform brings its fist down upon you with a shockwave. Get as far away from it as possible, but you may use air slide to avoid it or you will suffer great amounts of damage as the shockwave makes contact, although it is possible to jump over it with the right timing. This attack is darkness-based, so having Nothing to Fear equipped will prevent the player from taking damage. The third attack used by it involves it kneeling down and firing homing energy balls from its chest. The only way to avoid this attack is to use Guard. Occasionally, the energy balls will be reflected back to the Dark Follower, damaging it. When an orb of dark energy rests in the Dark Follower's palm, prepare to dodge the energy that rains down from above. Bring as many healing items as possible into this battle. Utilize your Limit Break, and also make sure that you equip Magic, primarily Thunder, Fire, and Cure. By locking on to the head and using a cast of Thunder the Boss will take large amounts of damage. ;Attacks *'Shadow Summon': punches the ground, causing a dark pool and mild shockwave to form. This attack gives birth to a small number of Shadows. *'Energy Rain': scoops up an orb of darkness, which splits into many smaller orbs that rain from the sky. *'Dark Missiles': creates a dark force in the heart-shaped hole in its body, which fires homing dark missiles. These can be dodged by standing behind the massive Heartless, or reflected back at the Dark Follower for major damage.